The Second War of Halkeginia
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: The discovery of Mana Crystals led to a revolutionary advancement in technology. But because Mana Crystals are rare, war is inevitable. 25 years after the first War of Halkeginia, war breaks out once again. This time events are centered around the daughter of the War Hero, Karin the Heavy Wind. Rating may change in the future.
1. Introduction

_I made this back a while ago. Sometime like a year ago. I had posted it on Spacebattles._

 _This was inspired by things like Valkyria Chornicles, Final Fantasy Type-0, and a little bit of the Light Novels of Saga of Tanya the Evil._

 _This is also an **AU** so I wanted to mention that so people don't freak out. _

_Anyways I hope you enjoy this. Please tell me what you think._

 _ **Prologue**_

The year 1802 signaled the start of a new age in magic and technology. The discovery of Mana Crystals, a crystal believed to be pure magic solidified, allowed for the invention of a new power source. This caused the discovery of electricity which hurled the world to a new technological level. The Mana Crystals, however were extremely rare. And even though scientists tried to, they were unable to make synthetic Mana Crystals. It was expected that as the Mana Crystals become depleted war would break out across the entire continent of Halkeginia.

During the year 1897, it was discovered that the Principality of Tristain was sitting on a large stash of Mana Crystals. Tristain which had been lacking in Mana Crystals had suddenly found itself hurled from being the least advanced country, to becoming one of the most advanced. Yet there were forces that were conspiring against the Principality of Tristain.

Peace reigned in Halkeginia; until 1901. Tension had been rising between the large Republic of Gallia and the Empire of Germania due to a dwindling supply of Mana Crystals. When extremists of the former country of Illyrium, which was absorbed by the Empire of Germnaia, assassinated crown princess Elma von Silverstein, daughter of Emperor Albrecht III, it caused Emperor Albrecht III to send his soldiers in to burn the former capital of Illyrium. During this time it was discovered that the extremists were supplied by the Republic of Gallia. This lead to war breaking out between the Empire of Germania and the Republic of Gallia.

The peaceful Principality of Tristain was stuck between two power houses. Both of these nations wanted the Mana Crystals that Tristain was sitting on. Meanwhile the Holy Romailia Empire remained neutral, guarding their borders and watching how the war turned out.

It was during this year that the war hero known as Karin Désirée de La Vallière or better known by the call sign, the Heavy Wind, had become a knight of the Principality of Tristain. 1902 was the year that the Republic of Gallia was pushed back. The Germanian Empire, drunk off their success, and desperate for Mana Crystals launched an invasion of the Principality of Tristain. The technologically and magically superior Tristain was met with the overwhelming numbers of the Germanian Imperial Army. Tristain was forced to fight a defensive war. At the same time seeing a strategic opportunity to strike a blow at the Germanian Empire, the Republic of Gallia launched an offensive into the Empire of Germania.

With Tristain refusing to yield and the Republic of Gallia attacking from the front, the Germanian Empire began to build new weapons to break through the trenches. Putting their best scholars to work, Germania crafted a weapon that harnessed a small amount of the magical energy of wind Mana Crystals, mixed with certain liquids. This created a poisonous gas-like substance that burned the eyes, caused blisters, shut down the lungs, and create fatalities on a large scale. The Principality of Tristain countered this by having their soldiers dress so there skin was completely covered and issued gas masks.

The Principality of Tristain then created a new form of technology. This technology was able to enhance a mages magical ability. This technology was also able to make a mage levitate, though it was more like flying then levitation. Tristain called this ANGEL with the first model known as CHOIR. This allowed for mages to have a greater advantage over the battle field.

Karin at the time was assigned to the Manticore Knights where she quickly rose through the ranks before she was made commander. Leading her soldiers through many battles, they slowly began to push the Germanian war machine back. Finally it all came to a head during the year 1907. With her most skilled knights, Karin invaded the capital of Germania known as Vindobona. It was successful and Karin was able to force a cease-fire between Germania and Tristain.

When she returned back to her country, Karin was awarded the Founder's Star, the single most highest honor that could be giving to a soldier. Karin had become a war hero and was used in propaganda around the Principality of Tristain. Using her to boost the mood of the people of Tristain. And so Tristain began the task of rebuilding. Karin was allowed to retire though should it be necessary, the crown would be able to call upon her again. Though she would be giving the position of Brigadier General.

The year 1909 was when the fighting between the Republic of Gallia and the Empire of Germania ceased. There was no clear winner in the war. The ownership of the lands was the same and the two giants went to licking their wounds. Even with this tentative peace, there was still worry that war could break out again. But the Principality of Tristain pushed aside this concern, having been successful in rebuilding itself.

Now let us skip forward to the year 1935. The world has generally returned to normal. However the embers of war are still warm and waiting for a spark to ignite the flames. Our story starts at the Tristain Academy for Officers where they train mages to become officers. Our protagonist is the daughter of the war hero Karin. She is known Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Louise will be at the center of the events, becoming swept up in them.


	2. Chapter One

_So a remake of the first chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy this. The story will be following the Class of the 510th. I need ideas for ocs because it is war and people do need to die. It's unrealistic to expect the Class of the 510th to get away with no causalities._

 _I'm also using a mixture for the date a mixture of TES and ZnT. The Months are named after TES months._

 _Anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Please tell me your thoughts on this story._

 _ **Chapter One**_

It was today. Today of all days. A week before the anniversary of the cease-fire between the Germanian Empire and the Principality of Tristain. It was today the class of the 510th would be receiving their ANGELs. It was a crowning achievement for every mage hoping to have a career in the military. It was the reason they had all come to Tristain Academy of Officers. Among the students that were standing in line, one stood out. She was a strawberry blond haired girl. She stood shifting her weight from one foot to the other impatiently. "Louise de La Vallière." Her professor, an older man that had started to bald, called. Her professor had retried from the military at the rank of captain. His name was Jean Colbert, but he was famously known as the Flame Serpent.

Louise took a deep breath before she stepped forward. The ANGEL was a rather curious device. At first it was a blank non-descriptive square cube. A seemingly harmless thing that would change shape when a magic injects their magic into the ANGEL, changing its form into something else.

Louise took another deep breath before reaching her hand out and laying it on top of the smooth texture like surface of the ANGEL. The surrounding area seemed to glow. A low hum was heard as the daughter of Karin injected her magic into the ANGEL. A white light engulfed the ANGEL and Louise could feel it change its weight and shape. When the light had finally died down, Louise found her hand wrapped around a necklace. It was silver like a sliver moonlight. The necklace had a cross with a smooth red gem in the middle. A sword was stabbed through the middle of the cross and there were runes that glowed a slight blue color. The runes themselves spelled out the word Gandalfr. Professor Colbert gestured her over to him so he could record what was on the ANGEL.

ANGELs normally granted additional powers, not just increasing a mages magic ability. This normally took time to manifest, but Louise could already notice the changes that were happening. It was like she could see in a greater perception and clarity. She could make out details that she hadn't noticed before. Like the fact that Guiche, one of the sons of a Major General, was slightly pale and had bags under his eyes. It wouldn't have been that easily noticeable, as he was using makeup to cover it up.

Louise showed her professor the runes. With her new found perception, she was able to see the slight frown that was on his face. There was a reason for recording the runes. That reason was because that would be the designation of what the ANGEL would be known as. Normally the runes had a certain pattern. But the one that Louise had, there was no pattern. It was strange and Colbert found it fascinating.

Just as he finished writing the runes down and what they meant, an announcement came over the loud speaker. "All teachers are to report to the Headmaster's office. Repeat, all teachers are to report to the Headmaster's office." The frown that marred Colbert's face seemed to become slightly more noticeable. His eyebrows scrunched up and he put the piece of paper away, straightening himself up.

"As you've heard, I've been called to the Headmaster's office. Please return to your dorms." He told them. Listening to his orders, the students began to leave the courtyard. Louise followed, mind still thinking on what this could mean. Teachers were never called to the all at once to the Headmaster's office. That left only one possibility. Something that Louise hoped wasn't true. Sure she wanted to be like her mother, to be seen as a hero. But her mother had drilled into her head the horrors of war.

She stopped thinking about it, when she was called out. "Hey, wait up Zero!" Came the annoying voice and the dreaded nickname. She turned on her heels, finding herself staring at a dark-skinned, red haired, and rather large chested woman. Following behind her was another female student. She wore glasses and had short light blue colored hair. A rather large dragon stood behind her. Summoning a familiar was no longer required, leaving up to the mage if they wanted a familiar or not. The dragon was the blue haired girl's familiar. She was quietly reading a book, not paying much attention to what was happening around her.

"What do you want Zerbst?" Louise hissed in annoyance. The red haired woman's full name was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. As the name suggested, she originally came from the Germanian Empire. She, her mother, and her father fled when the Germanian Empire changed their stance on mages. She and Louise had a rivalry against each other. "And I thought I told you not to call me that!" She shouted in annoyance.

"Come now Louise, it's true. After all you have zero accuracy. Don't you agree Tabitha?" Kirche turned her head to the girl behind her who only silently turned a page of her book. The other girl was known only as Tabitha. She was from the Republic of Gallia, though that was really known about her. Louise noticed that she had her ANGEL strapped onto her dragon. It took the form of an obsidian red spear with white angel like wings wrapped around the shaft. The blade of the spear could be used for slashing or piercing. When Tabitha didn't answer her friend, Kirche just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways, what do you think this is about?" Kirche questioned. So, even Kirche noticed that it was weird that all the staff of the academy were called in. Louise didn't want to voice her suspensions on what had happened. She would ignore Kirche. It would get under her rivals skin and she didn't want to worry her either.

She returned back to her dorm room. It was a modest room, all within the Tristain military regulations of officers. As in it was filled with some luxury. The bed was made of silk, with the pillows filled with down feathers of a phoenix. She took off most of her clothing, opting to put her nightdress on.

Today had been rather exhausting. She could feel the exhaustion of using too much of her magic. Exhaustion took a hold of her, dragging her into the murky depths of her dreams.

When she awoke, it was to an announcement over the intercom. "All students are to report to the auditorium. Repeat all students are to report to the auditorium." Louise shot up from her bed, quickly heading to her dresser. She threw her uniform on, before rushing out of the room. Several other students weren't as alert as her, but Louise had Karin for a mother. She was used to getting up at a moments notice.

It wasn't long before she reached the auditorium. Headmaster Osmond, a former Field Marshal. The professors stood behind him, their faces grim. The Headmaster stepped up to the podium. Louise could see even his face was grim. They all looked tired, even though they tried to hide it. "I have an important announcement to make." He said, watching each of the students. Something flashed in his eyes, something that only Louise seemed to catch. It was regret.

"As of yesterday… the Empire of Germania has invaded the Republic of Gallia. The border town of Lunac has been taking." He pauses, face now becoming a visible frown. "We have gained reports from those who fled that any mages captured are being killed." This set off outraged yells and shouting.

For a decade Germania had been blaming the mages for the problems that they had been facing. They were blamed for the loss of the war. Emperor Albrecht III allowed the prosecution. And a vast number of mages were driving out of the Germania Empire. There had been disturbing reports that those that didn't flee were hung in the streets, burned at the stake, or beheaded.

Everybody in the auditorium knew what this meant.

Genocide. The Germanian Empire sought to exterminate those with magic.

Louise thought this was strange. If the Germanian Empire did this, it would awakening the Holy Romalian Empire. They wouldn't allow for the persecution of the mages to happen. A frown went across Louise's face. That meant the Germanian war machine had something up their sleeve. That was the only thing that Louise could think of.

She listened a bit more to what was being said. As of today, in preparation of the inevitable invasion from Germania, the students were officially part of the army. Louise worried that Germania would try to invade her family estate. But not even the Germanian would be stupid enough to invade the home of Karin the Heavy Wind, right?

So, it was on the 32nd of the First Seed during the year 1935, that the Second War of Halkeginia broke out.


End file.
